


He's a bastard

by WTavia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Dom/sub, F/M, Fucking Machines, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTavia/pseuds/WTavia
Summary: Yeah lol I typed the whole thing at 1 am on my phoneEdit my friend told me this is very unrealistic but that's the point aha
Kudos: 46





	He's a bastard

Her cunt was positioned right over the dildo as it slowly rose up. Squirming, she pushed her hips forward to get more of it in her. No matter how she moved, she could only get three inches of it before it retracted again. 

He looked up from the desk. "Bad girl," he tsked, as he tapped the remote to stop the machine. She made a nasally whine through her gag. He leaned over and pulled open one of the drawers to his left. He rummaged through it, making clinking noises as he took out small metal clamps. 

She jerked in her restraints, the hand holding the ball twitching as her eyes opened wide. A droplet of spit rolled down from behind her ball gag. She clenched her fingers even tighter as he opened the second drawer, then the third, then the fourth. A small pile of toys had amassed on the desk. 

He crossed the room towards her and smirked, running his fingers through her hair and patting her cheek. "Don't come until I tell you to, darling." She blinked rapidly. 

He crouched between her knees, fiddling with the spreader bar. "Did you get stronger?" he asked in amusement. "This bar looks a little bent." She glared at him. He ignored her, standing up. She felt his breath ghost over her breast as he picked up the first clamp, carefully affixing it to her right nipple. Her back arched, jerking at the sensation. He did the second one, then straightened back up. 

"That should be fine," he said, as she relaxed in relief. "But you'd look prettier with this." He held up another clamp to her face, this one shaped like a silver clothespin. She rolled her eyes. He laughed at her, kneeling to position it right. "I wonder if it'll work with the machine," he mused. She shook in helpless argument as he took off the dildo and put it on the further peg, setting it right under her ass. 

"I'm sure you're all ready for this from the plug you had in all day." He said. She tried to protest from behind the gag, twisting as much as she could. He smiled at her, petting the ropes keeping her hands above her head. They were attached to a hook on the ceiling, the hook that he'd gotten installed just last week. "Let's see," he said, picking up the harness on the floor. 

He dropped it, then retrieved the toys still on his desk. "I want every one of your holes to be filled, and every nerve to be crying to come" he whispered into her ear, stroking her nipple. She shuddered. He slid a vibrator into her pussy, holding it there as he buckled the harness. It went all the way to her waist, with cutouts that exposed her butt and clit. "That's to hold in the vibrator," he explained, "Seeing as how you're so wet, anything would just slid out." She tried to whimper, trying to ease the sensitivity of her pussy. 

He started to walk back to the desk, when he stopped and turned around. "I almost forgot," he grinned, picking a y-chain up off the floor. He hooked one end to each of her nipple clamps, then clipped the last end onto her clit clamp. "Don't move," he said. "You might pull on it." 

He sat back in his chair and tapped the two remotes on the table as she moaned behind her gag.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah lol I typed the whole thing at 1 am on my phone   
> Edit my friend told me this is very unrealistic but that's the point aha


End file.
